


Blue Smoke

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Random Arcana Smut [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: Getting permission from Julian himself to fuck his husband, Lucio is going to do every thing possible to make it fucking COUNT.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Random Arcana Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Blue Smoke

Lucio stood in the bedroom doorway, breath coming in pants while he started grinning like a child on the eve of the Winter Solstice. He shook himself into action upon hearing an amused grunt, exploding into motion as he tried to divest himself of his troublesome...fucking...clothes!

_ Why did he ever think three belts was a fashion statement!? _

Huffing out a laugh, Ty picked up his opium pipe, pushing himself up onto an elbow as he took a drag. His pupils dilated as he puffed out a stream of blue-tinged smoke. Purring, he rolled fully onto his back from his stomach, his free hand gently dragging his fingernails over the skin of his abdominals as his head lolled. His blood felt thick and sluggish, simmering warmly.  _ I need to make this blend a staple, _ he thought mistily. The addition of Lady's Apple spores to the Nopali opium turned what has always been a relaxing, nigh-lethargic experience into one that lit coals in his belly.

Taking another puff, his hand drifted down his nude body, rubbing up and down his inner thigh as he stared up semi-unfocused at the ceiling. The heavy brocade curtains in front of the windows diffused the light into a red glow, and the smoke drifting around the room gave the heavy wooden furniture and copious amounts of fabric saturating the room an almost ethereal look.

Cursing, Lucio threw off his shirt, cursing again as it caught on one of the joints of his prosthetic. Throwing his belts across the room, he violently pushed his trousers down, hissing as he realized he still had his knee-high boots on. "Fucking. Idiot," he hopped on one foot as he tried to pull off a boot, only to screech as he fell over.

Ty laughed, devolving into giggling as he saw Lucio fall. Curling onto his side, he struggled to keep his pipe even, at times snorting as he heard the blond scrabble about on the floor. By the time a boot went flying across the room, he had calmed down, smiling drunkenly as he took another hit, blowing it out as a blond head and excited silver eyes popped over the edge of the bed.

"Fuck, but you look  _ delightful,"  _ Lucio breathed out. Ty's iris' had gone golden before the pupils expanded, leaving only a thin band of color visible. His honey-kissed skin was flushed and warm, the heat of the room making it look dew-kissed, and he was rag-dolled on the bed, leaving miles and miles of smooth, tight skin and firm muscles on display.

_ And oh fuck, his  _ **_hair._ ** Big, loose curls spread over the covers like liquid night. Lucio wants to bury his hands in it and-

_ Julian gave you permission. And Ty did, too. Albeit in a bit of a roundabout way. _

__ **_What are you waiting for?_ **

Still kneeling, he reached out with his flesh hand. Running his fingers and palm over Tiberius' check, he pushed further into the strands at the other's temple, digging his nails in and scratching. Hearing the other hum in appreciation, he slowly flattened his hand, molding it to the back of Ty's skull before massaging.

Ty's moan made him jump, and he could feel something heavy in his chest as he watched drugged eyes roll before they fluttered shut. The scalp underneath his fingers moved, Ty dipping his chin to grant Lucio better access. Digging his nails in firmly, Lucio watched with bated breath as high cheeks reddened and dry lips were wetted by a pink tongue as he scratched and pushed and pulled the hair and skin under his hand.

The deep, resonant groan that emerged from Ty's chest startled him. Julian had told him that Ty gets... _ indulgent _ when he hits his stash, but he had relegated that to other things.

_ Not this wanton harlot. _ Ty's breaths had started coming harder and faster, his perfume-tinged exhalations ticking Lucio's face as they breezed by. Breathing heavily himself, he leaned in, slotting his thin lips over the wet, full, swollen ones under him. Immediately, tongues tangled and teeth nibbled. Wanting more, Lucio brought his metallic hand into play, plucking and setting aside the long, ornate opium pipe from Ty's slack hand before burying itself into his hair. Moaning hard, Lucio took utter control of the kiss, letting years of desire and  _ wanting _ and memories leak out in the fervent swipes of his tongue, the harsh edges of his teeth, and the sounds he pushed into and pulled out of the other man under him. He kissed like he was trying to steal the very air out of Ty's lungs and bury it deep into his own chest, never letting it leave him.

Arms slow and heavy, Ty pulled at Lucio's shoulders, wanting the heavy weight of another to press him into the thick mattress. As Lucio slithered on, his lips never leaving the ones below him, he slotted between the thick thighs and warm flesh between himself and the bed, his breath catching as his brain finally caught up to the fact that he's  **here,** this is  **happening,** and if he wants to make this a regular  **thing-**

_ -and dear fucking gods above if he can get Julian in on this he can die so happy- _

-then he needs to make this count.

Pulling back, he fought the desire to return to Ty's lips as the other let out a small, disappointed sigh, and mouthed the other's neck and shoulder, nibbling and licking as he slowly made his way down. His hands cradled the warm skin stretched over Ty's ribs, and Lucio took care to lave extra attention to the y-incision scar standing out in stark contrast, the legs hooked over his forearms jerking as he dipped his tongue into a pierced navel. Soon, he was forced to lay flat on his stomach, and he buried his nose into the thick pubic thatch that sprouted around the base of Ty's erection, breathing deeply and growling as the deep musk trapped in it made itself known.

Flattening his tongue, Lucio licked a long, wet strip up the thick shaft. Kissing the dewy head, he suckled the tip before nibbling his way down. He heard Ty sigh before he lazily moved his legs, wrapping them around Lucio's head and shoulders. Humming in satisfaction at the firm, hard muscles of powerful thighs bracketing his face, Lucio mouthed the delicate skin at the base of the cock in his face. Sucking a welt into it, he once again buried his face in Ty's pubic hair, this time nosing the soft skin of the scrotum as he snuffled like a boar hunting for truffles.

"Fuck, but you smell good," he moaned, lips sucking first one testicle, then the other into his mouth. "I bet you smell amazing when you get sweaty." Licking his lips, he could feel Ty start rocking his hips gently, almost unconsciously, and Lucio had to bat the hand drifting down away with a growl.

_ If Ty's going to cum, it's going to be with his cock in Lucio's throat. _

__ Licking his lips, Lucio leaned up, sliding his mouth over and down Ty's thick cock. He let out a moan as its thickness glided over his tongue and settled in his throat, the startled cry Ty gave at the speed of it all making Lucio's own dick twitch. Mouth filling with saliva, he sucked hard before swallowing and started bobbing his head slowly, cheeks hollowing in tandem to his tongue licking the thick vein running up the underside of Ty's shaft. Once he only had the head in his mouth, he gave a hard suck, huffing as he got a little shot of salty spunk and a  _ gorgeous _ moan for his hard work.

_ "Ah, Lucio..." _

__ Feeling long fingers bury themselves in his hair, Lucio hummed as his head was gently pushed back down Ty's shaft. Hearing the trembling moan that resulted from his nose pressing into the pubic bone beneath him, Lucio started bobbing in enthusiasm. His lips, tongue, and cheeks employed every trick in his extensive oral repertoire to bring Ty closer to the edge, and the lazy thrusting of the hips below him was proof that his work would soon bear fruit.

Feeling Ty's fingers clench, Lucio had just enough time to take a deep breath through his nose before his head was pushed down, the thighs that had been sloppily wrapped around his shoulders snapping shut as Ty's hips shuddered, grinding as he rode the blond's face as he released into the warm, wet mouth of the other.

Coughing a little around the dick in his throat, Lucio pulled back with a loud suck, smirking a bit as he popped off the end and used his thumb to clean the little bit of drip from the corner of his mouth. "Hmmm, you taste  _ delicious."  _ Looking up the length of the bed, Lucio chuckled in satisfaction at the utterly wrung-out look on Ty's face.

Rubbing his hand up and down a thigh a few times, Lucio gave it a little slap before pushing. "Onto your front, little morsel. Daddy still needs his entree." Huffing in amusement at the derogatory snort his comment got, Lucio helped push Ty over onto his stomach, his fingers and nails digging into first his thigh, then a firm, meaty ass as Ty lazily rolled.

"Oh  _ shit,"  _ Lucio moaned as both hands firmly gripped both cheeks, his thumbs pushing into the cleft as he spread them. His mouth watered and his cock somehow got even harder, his desire to utterly  _ eat _ the ass below him nearly sending him to drooling on himself.

Slipping his arms under Ty's thighs and just grabbing that thick,  _ meaty _ ass, Lucio pulled Ty closer before diving in face first and  _ licking- _

__ "Oh shit!"

Snickering into Ty's ass, Lucio licked over Ty's hole again. Shuffling his face closer, he dropped his jaw before pushing his tongue into and then passed the tight ring of muscle, moaning as he went as deep as he could. Once he couldn't go any further he started bobbing his head and thrusting his tongue, essentially tongue-fucking Ty.

Arms searching, Ty eventually found and pulled under his chest a large, thick pillow. Wrapping his arms around it, he bit a corner as his hips started thrusting back into Lucio's face, panting as that wicked tongue massaged him into submission.

A submission that Lucio was gleefully working towards. Even as his jaw and tongue started to get sore from their work, he still forced himself to lick, suck, and fuck Ty's tight little hole. His chin was tacky with the amount of spit he was laving over and inside the other. For every push inside, his tongue also dragged and licked and sucked over and around that pink ring, and Ty's pressing back against his face filled Lucio with excitement.

Harder than a rock and wanting more, Lucio pulled back from the heavenly cheeks in front of him, Ty's disappointed moan spurning him to find some sort of lubricant so he can slide home and make Ty feel  **good.**

The man in question did the work for him, holding loosely behind him an amber glass bottle. Leaning forward (sliding his cock along a wet cleft), Lucio snatched the bottle. "You're a lifesaver, love." Shuffling along the sheets, he was soon sitting back on his heels while his cock was snuggled between Ty's ass cheeks, it's pink, rosy tip peeking out from between them. Pulling the cork, he dripped a generous amount of the thick, golden, musky liquid over his cock and the ass it was cuddled up in. Satisfied with the amount, he set the bottle aside before his hands started kneading, his fingers slipping and sliding over Ty's ass as he spread the oil. Pushing some between the cheeks, Lucio gave a few test wiggles before leaning forwards on his hands, watching as he frotted between the oily globes and heard the wet, sliding sounds as his cock slid to and fro.

"Damn but if you aren't perfect," Lucio moaned. Sitting up, he squeezed Ty's oiled-up cheeks together, sandwiching his cock firmly between them. He felt the man below him move and wiggle a bit before he changed something about the angle of his hips and letting out a shuddering moan as the pierced head of Lucio's cock pushed hard against his entrance. Lucio had to stop himself from thrusting forward, for while he liked it hard and rough, he's never left his partner unprepared and at his age, he's not going to start now.

Ty made the choice for him. As Lucio pulled back in preparation to rut forward again, Ty popped up his hips and reached a hand back, his long fingers forcing Lucio's length to sink in and slide deep as Ty let out a loud, shuddering groan at the pleasant burn. As the other froze, Ty bounced his ass a bit, growling when the other didn't take the  _ hint. _

Lucio may be stupid, but he ain't no fool. He knows a hint when it smacks him in the face.

_ Or bounces on his dick. _

"Fuck! Shit, you're fucking perfect," Lucio grunted out as he started to move, his eyes fixed on his cock as it slowly disappeared and reappeared between Ty's round, firm cheeks. Reaching down, he spread them, licking his lips with a heartfelt moan as his oil-slick fingers fought to do so. The contrast of his red, throbbing Southernlands cock pushing into and pulling out of honey-toned skin was a feast for his eyes, and the way the taught flesh of Ty's ass tried to escape his grip made him clench it tighter, nearly pinching the layers of skin, fat, and muscle.

Not fighting the urge to do so, he slapped one cheek, smirking as Ty grunted below him. Doing the same to the other, he then gripped the wide hips below him before pushing and pulling them. Canting them up, he soon had Ty on spread knees and elbows, pushing into him hard enough to make his ass ripple and their skin clap.

Ty was nearly purring, bussing his face into the silk sheets below him as his fists twisted them. The opium in his system had left him lazy and lethargic, but the Lady's Apple spores had lit his insides on fire. Each touch from Lucio had caused him to sink further and further into his haze, and his usual objections to another taking hold of his body just didn't matter.

_ But, now he understands the affection Julian has towards this. _

"Oh!" Ty's hips jumped.

"Found it," Lucio said smugly. Stopping his thrusting, he held Ty's hips firmly as he moved his own, his sweaty brow creasing as he searched-

_ "FUCK,"  _ Ty shouted, nearly going crosseyed as Lucio's thrust meant his cock nailed Ty's prostate dead on.

Leaning back to keep the angle needed, Lucio started hammering up and in. In minutes his harsh breathing, Ty's moans, and the slap of skin on skin started bouncing around the room. He was determined to make sure Ty came before him, twice if possible.

_ "Oh. Lu. Fuck. Yes." _

_ Shit. _ Lucio had to bite his lip hard, eyes fluttering shut at the low, rolling baritone Ty's voice had dropped to. Normally it was already deep, but the thick heat added to it as each word was fucked out of him changed the depth, making it sound like velvet over leather.

Taking a deep breath, he returned to his work, eyes tracing their way up the supine form spread out in front of him. He made mental notes, things like the fact that Ty had two  _ adorable _ dimples pressed into the ridge just over his ass, like someone was modeling him out of clay and decided that a little detail extra was needed, or the pucker of mottled skin just to the right of his spine, but just below the ribs, or the old signs of an acid burn making themselves known at his left shoulder. Coming up to his neck, Lucio's hips stuttered as Ty tossed his hair, one hand helping his long locks over his shoulder before he turned his face into the bedding while biting his bottom lip with a blissed-out smile on his face.

_ "Shi-it,"  _ his voice cracked, chest heaving as he fought the urge to cum right there.  _ No wonder Julian's always bitching about lonely housewives; Ty's smile is  _ **_beautiful._ **

"Ah, Lu? Why did you stop?" A hint of a whine tinged Ty's voice and in the right mindset, it almost sounded like he was  _ begging Lucio to fuck him and by the Devil's furry nutsack- _

Leaning forward, Lucio buried his fist in Ty's hair, bunching it up before yanking back hard. His cock twitched hard at the surprised cry Ty gave, and his chest started burning like a bellows as he brought his other arm around, wrapping it around Ty's sternum as he yanked the other up and back by his hair, forcing Ty to his hands and knees properly. Bucking his hips hard, he buried his cock as deep into Ty as he could, putting his weight on his left knee and he brought his right up and into a kneeling position.

"Do you know what you've been doing to me, Ty? For years," Lucio growled into Ty's ear, baring his teeth in a snarl as he stretched forward. "For  _ years,"  _ he shook Ty's head, his fingers creaking in protest of how tight his grip was twisted into the thick hair, grunting deep in his chest as Ty groaned at the rough treatment, "I've wanted to fuck you like a war song. Push you face-first into the ground and pound you like a damn drum, hold you still as you struggled and make you moan like a bitch in heat as I bred you like a stallion to a mare," thrusting forward hard, Lucio pulled back on Ty's hair even more, forcing the taller man to bow his back even as his head was wrenched back, making the tendons of his neck stand out in stark relief.

Rolling his hips, Lucio started fucking into Ty with wild enthusiasm. He was going to fill the other man fit to bursting with his seed, so much so that if Ty had been a woman, she would have no choice but to become pregnant. He was going to do everything he could to imprint the feel of the younger man around him, how every time Lucio hit that little bundle of heaven inside, Ty's ass would clench hard, rippling. How the other smelled, like something dark and heady and  _ sinfully  _ **_delightful._ **

Eyes rolling, Ty's jaw dropped as he howled, his neck and back burning as the fist still in his hair kept him in place, despite his desire to buck and roll as his orgasm ripped through him. Lucio had gone from his hard and fast pace to slow but deep, slamming in as hard and deep as he could, making Ty shout at each thrust. Dimly, he could feel his release paint his stomach and thighs, the warm flecks matching the heat flooding him as Lucio bellowed his own finish.

Wheezing, Lucio released Ty's hair, his thighs burning and shaking as he leaned back. Watching the other pant, he rubbed shaky hands over Ty's lower back and behind, letting out a lazy sigh as he could both see and feel the fine tremble wracking Ty's frame as the other man's head dropped forward.

Gripping one of Ty's hips with his prosthetic hand, Lucio used his other one to help pull his still half-hard cock out of Ty's ass, moaning hard at the sight of his (always freakishly) large load pooling out of a well-spent ass. Shakily getting to his feet, he stumbled to a door that he's sure led to a wash closet. Wetting a flannel, he cleaned himself up before rinsing it and heading back into the bedroom. During his brief absence, Ty had slumped to the side, twisting so he half laid on his back and his hip. As Lucio got closer, he smirked in smug satisfaction as he saw more of his load had seeped out, painting more of Ty's ass and thighs with sticky, creamy, pearly jizz.

Making a few trips between the bed and the water closet, Lucio eventually had the two somewhat cleaned up. Wanting to join the other on the bed, he was interrupted by the sounds of his stomach attempting to devour his spine. Reluctantly, he threw on a pair of random trousers before thumping down the stairs, trying to mentally figure out what Ty and Julian would have in their kitchen that he can just throw together.

Reaching the bottom, he found his worries were for naught. Julian was bustling about the kitchen, ladling some sort of thick stew into a large bowl. Catching sight of the blond, he tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen table before heading over to the breadbasket.

With a sigh, Lucio flopped into the chair, slumping as his utter exhaustion caught up to him.  _ Who knew fucking a guy near the end of his Rut would be so tiresome? _ Croaking out a 'thank you', he dug into the beef and barley stew Julian sat in front of him.

They ate in companionable silence, only disturbed by the sounds of eating. Lucio had only just finished his third bowl when he pushed it away, still feeling like he was starving despite knowing if he ate even a bite more, he'd be sick.

Julian, having already finished his food some time ago, had his jaw propped in one palm while his other was wrapped around his tea mug. "So," he said archly. "You weren't bad."

Lucio sat up straighter, preening.

"For an old man."

_ "Oi!"  _


End file.
